


Kathy's Most Awful Day Off [F+Anthro]

by The_EXxtra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra





	Kathy's Most Awful Day Off [F+Anthro]

Another email pops up and appears to spam again.

“Guhh…” Katherine groans, feeling her time wasted by her email browsing.

Today was a certain cheetah’s off-day and Kathy wasn’t too keen with thinking about work too much. The kitty was so confused, as she had just met this kind lady from her work that she’s surprised to not have talked to till now.

The feline checks her phone, claws nearly bleeding into the phone screen. “Two hours? You’ve got to be kidding me.” She murmured to herself, being quiet for seemingly nobody.

Kathy’s ears twitch at the loud sound of her coffee maker. A slight grin appears on her muzzle as she organizes her space make room for the drink.

Turning the light back on, the cat feels the bone of her claw hit the switch in a familiar way. Kathy rubs her hands together at the sudden chill in the air. She grasps the warm mug and sits back down at the dining room, setting a few napkins on the table for the mug to sit.

Moving a finger on the touchpad of her laptop, Kathy felt her face tense up from the cold with her teeth chattering a bit. She held her teeth firm together in defiance while the rest of her face stayed the same. She felt a particular quiver come from the tip of her muzzle, almost scaring her.

Briskly, she took the coffee to her side and blew on the liquid to cool it. Heat soaked into her pores while her indefinitely widened nares felt the heat clash with her failing sinuses. She took a sniff to take in the smell of the dark coffee, but heard a loud sniffle from her black and damp nose. 

“Gehihh...hihhh!” She hitched and grunted, scrapping her nose harshly with the trunk of her claw. She felt her head rear back a bit, but hastily made sure to keep that itch away from her before it became a problem.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes while putting a paw to her head to get a feel for her sudden condition. She felt a bit more warm than she’d hope. This enraged the previously mellow feline while fueling her nose too.

“Duih...don’t you duihh-dare!” Katherine demanded from her extra dampened sniffer. Her nose rebelled and had the wide, feline nostrils twist and turn their cavernous appeal into giant, protruding dungeons. She then began forcing a claw to her nose as coffee bounced in the mug. She slammed her laptop closed and carefully put it on the sofa nearby, keeping her nose in check as well.

The cheetah crosses her eyes to stare down her spotted muzzle, facing her wide nose daring to become even wider. Even the tip of her nose was scrunching inside the rest of itself to hide from the explosion it was about to create.

She growled “You will NOT be the reason I become $700 in dehihh...in dehihh-in!” Her breath danced dangerously, peeking closer to a sneeze. 

The lean cat plopped her laptop on a couch as she clenched her other paw against her short muzzle, squeezing it to a pulp. She winced in pain and quickly tired herself out from the pressure she put on the sniffer.

“Geihh...geihhh...reihhhahhh!” The sneeze escalated with gusto with little resistance coming from her tired stance. She took a deep breath in from her maw and pressed a finger against her nose once more.

“Yuiuhhhh...you better stop ihhhh!” She failed to intimidate the brain-dead sniffling organ, fighting her nose more than she would think would be worth. If only her nose wasn’t taking up all her thoughts.

With the finger dangling on her nose, Kathy feared she wouldn’t have much time before she’d make a fool of herself. As if she didn’t already look silly with her nose bouncing about all the time. Her finger curved at a sharp angle, letting a knuckle ease it’s way against one of the flickering nares. The pointy appendage poked and prodded at the visible, inner workings of her nostril, stretching and yanking it to even wider shapes.

“Oh nuihhh-nuihhh-nahhhhhh!” She screamed, working herself into a frenzy after all the fruitless fighting of her sensitive cat sniffer.

Her eyes teared up into fountains, quivering at the sight of her nose in mercy as she made a clumsy attempt to wiggle the septum of her nose with a measly claw. Yes, it may have endured pushes and shoves to each other nostril as they bended against her pathetic will, but that didn’t stop a cold from winning a fight.

With Kathy’s head facing the cold air towards the ceiling, she caved in and allowed herself to make a few mistakes.

“Geihh...AHHHHChiewwyyyy!” She began, her arms swaying back with her long tail sticking up like hair pointing up from static shock. 

Another brief wind up started, with a claw lazily aimed at covering her right nostril. Kathy pushed her nose up slightly but grew weaker with her next release.

“Huihh...rachiewwwyy!” She sniffled thickly with the cold tickling her nose, wanting nothing more but one last release.

“Ihhihh-guchieww!” She finished off, falling towards her wooden chair and missing barely. Kathy landed flat on her rear with her head between her legs, sniffling and rubbing her eyes and nose. She snagged her phone and told her friend some unfortunate news before pulling herself up to get to her soft, cozy bed.  



End file.
